Rivals with Benefit
by morphine121
Summary: Yuno and Asta had been pleasing each other since they were little / "Aren't you tired of doing this?" / Yuno's sharp question pierced deep in his heart, giving him a strange insecurity / YunoAsu / BL / Yaoi / Smut


**RIVALS WITH BENEFIT**

Summary : Yuno and Asta had been pleasing each other since they were little / "Aren't you tired of doing this?" / Yuno's sharp question pierced deep in his heart, giving him a strange insecurity / YunoAsu / BL / Yaoi / Smut

…

Asta and Yuno were stepbrothers since infants. They were really close because of their same age. They grew together, exchanged and shared anything to each other. Really anything, no exception for knowledge about something dangerous they shouldn't discover too early.

It was ...

Sex.

"_As-ta, I feel w-weird … Unhh … "_

"_It's okay, Yuno. Just try to m-move."_

"_I'm afraid we get caught. I'm so afraid … Fuweee … "_

"_Ssshh … I'm with you, Yuno. Don't cry. Don't worry. We won't get caught. AHH … THERE … Yuno … "_

"_Are you okay, Asta? Am I doing it right?"_

"_AHH YES! YES! Yuno, something is coming out from me!"_

"_Asta … It feels good … I can't stop … Something is coming out from me too … "_

"_FUWAAAAAA!"_

"_ASTAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Good job, Yuno. Stop crying, okay?"_

"_Yes. Sorry."_

It was a memory about how 10 years old of Asta and Yuno's first time going. And it kept continuing until they were 16. They released out their stress, anger, dissatisfaction, any problem they had with lust to each other. It occurred around night after work, not even in day off but any day they want. The place was of course far away from their base, an inn room.

Asta was always be the receiver who got pinned down by Yuno above him. He was so vocal out, sometimes it bothered Yuno because worried of get caught, but Asta kept doing it because it would less satisfying if he hold his voice.

"Yuno! Yuno! I can't— hyaaahh!" Asta kept moaning as Yuno's member pounded fast inside him. Yuno's thrusts was always strong and pierce. The jet black haired one caressed his partner's thigh while still rocking back and forth.

"Asta, let's change."

"What?"

Yuno impatiently turned Asta back and forcing him to sit. His arms embraced Asta's body from behind as he inhaled his neck's scent deep. He tried guiding him to another style by lifting his body up. His hands carried Asta up by hips. Thanks to his wind magic that he could carry Asta who obviously had more weight than him easily. He carried Asta to sit in front of a mirror.

"I always want to do this. And fortunately now I have a chance."

Yuno thrusted in hardly again, making Asta jumped of surprise. He groaned gazing at his own lewd face on the mirror directly that made him way more embarassed. It just made Yuno happily teased him, his grin shown on the mirror.

"You see that? That's your own face like everytime we have sex. You look so honest, really enjoy it like a cheap slut. Don't you have no shame at all, Asta?"

"AHH NO WAY! I DON'T WANNA SEE!"

"Look at your hole. It keeps welcoming my dick like it is a home where my dick belong. Don't you think so? Do you feel that your hole is too possessive with my dick?"

"NGHHH YUNO PLEASE GET ME AWAY FROM HERE! AAAHNN!"

"Sorry, we can't. Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see."

"YOU'RE SO MEAN! AH! MOVING FAST LIKE THIS WHEN FACING A MIRROR NGHHHH!"

"Poor Asta. So mighty in the battlefield, but so helpless in the room."

"OH! OH! I'M SO CLOSE! YUNO GET ME AWAY FROM THIS DAMN MIRROR! I'M GONNA CUM! CUM! CUMCUMCUMCUMCUM! HAAAAAH!"

Yuno smirked as he saw white fluid spurted out covering the mirror. He sastisfied watching Asta who looked at his own orgasm face with sticked out tongue shamefully. After a few second, Yuno reached his peak too with shooting his semen inside, making Asta more content. Yuno threw Asta to the bed while panting hard and threw himself there joining his rival.

"God. Yuno. You're amazing as always. Sometimes I wonder why you always have more skill to do that. I mean, you always have something new that I never think about."

Asta got no reply after his compliments. Yuno just turned, backing him.

"Hey Asta. Aren't you tired of doing this?"

Hearing that, Asta froze for a second to process. It pierced sharply through his heart. He felt a failure. Was he not good enough for Yuno?

"…Huh? What do you mean?"

Asta tried to ask. But he got a long pause from Yuno. A very long pause that he felt like eternity. It broke him down instantly. So the answer was "yes". He wasn't good enough to please Yuno.

"…Never mind."

Yuno's answer was too unclear. It left a big hole, especially for Asta. How could he didn't mind?

…

At dawn, Asta went back at his squad base with unusual empty feeling. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Yuno left first after having their intimate time. He didn't say a word after that only "never mind". It made Asta had heavy insecurity in his own mind. But he still acted like nothing happened in front of his comrades.

Later on, he found that Yuno was walking with a fine woman, like dating. He followed them but couldn't catch their conversation clearly. They seemed pretty close. When Asta tried to greet them, he always had his own trouble. It felt like Yuno was avoiding him. Jealousy filled his heart. Maybe Yuno wanted to stop making out with him because he fell for that girl. Asta had no right to be jealous because he was just a rival for Yuno. Thinking about it only made Asta more dissapointed.

Day by day passed, Asta's comrades started to notice something wrong with him. But he just responded with silly act just to make them less worried. No one should know about anything happened to him with Yuno. It must be kept as secret.

…

A month later, there was a big annual event held in the Capital City. The magic knights had a day off on that day. To Asta, it was a chance to meet Yuno. He couldn't take it anymore. He must seek for Yuno's confirmation about their latest talk. He was going to looking for Klaus or Mimosa to get information about Yuno's whereabouts. But he was lucky that day to accidentally encounter the right person he wanted to see.

"YUNOOOO!" Asta called from far. Thanks to his loud voice making Yuno easily recognized him in the crowd of people. They walked closer approaching each other.

"Come with me. We need to talk." Asta's serious tone gave a slight worry to Yuno who didn't have a single chance to greet Asta back. They kept walking to find a more quite place. Through alley to alley, they finally separated from the crowd. They get into the corner of a dark alley.

"Now, what is it?" Yuno started. Asta looked down searching the right words to speak.

"W-Well, it's about our latest conversation. Actually I kept thinking about it. Also lately I saw you're close to a pretty girl. I-It was an accident!"

"Pretty girl? Oh, maybe you mean Margaretha."

"Err I don't know her name. So that's her name, huh? A pretty name for a pretty girl, of course. But I want to tell you that you're free to be with anyone you like. We're just rivals but having that dirty little secret doesn't mean that we must keep it going, right? I mean, if you're already found your true partner, then I would stop doing sex with you." Asta smiled facing Yuno. He hardly held back his tears. But Yuno on another hand just gave him a confused look.

"Wait, I think you get misunderstanding. Margaretha is just my client. She affiliated with magic knights of Golden Dawn. There's no way I like her." Yuno's replied made Asta surprised, then he continued speaking.

"You know? Actually it was an opposite of your assumption. I mean, our latest conversation on that night. I thought you wanted to stop going out with me because you were the one who already found your true love. Mimosa and Noelle are pining hard to you. I don't know much about Noelle but I can tell how her feelings towards you, you both are pretty close as squadmates too. And on the other side, Mimosa was always talking to me about how great you are to her. I see that you're really care about her too. That's why I asked if you wanted to stop with me."

"Mimosa? Noelle? They're just fellow magic knights to me. Not much! I don't even know that they liked me tho!" After Asta threw his reply, there was a silent for while. But Yuno broke it with slight chuckle.

"…As expected of your denseness. So we're just misunderstanding each other, then?"

"Y-Yeah. Haha. Glad to hear that. I'm so relieved." Asta laughed awkwardly. He blushed while patting his own back head.

"Does this mean we can continue being 'rivals with benefit'?"

"Yeah, but have you ever think that our relationship status is kind of weird? I mean, there are no rivals who have sex to each other, right?"

"Who cares about that? Who needs a lover when a rival can be a lover too."

Yuno ended his words with attacking Asta's lips hungrily. He bit his lower lip to enter his tounge in. They exchanged saliva by connecting their tounges. After the passionate french kiss, Asta pulled out.

"I was really jealous, Yuno. Because I already fall in love with you. Seeing you with another person was like my property get stolen away. But I realize that I'm just your rival, not much. It makes me terribly sad."

"Shhh. I feel it too, Asta. But I guess our feelings are mutual for sure."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Asta."

They kissed again. Asta grinded his lower body to meet Yuno's hardness. He kept doing it until he sensed something wrong.

"Are we not gonna do it, Yuno?"

"Let's make it different this time. Show me that you really love me by jerking yourself for me."

"W-What? I do it myself?"

"Yes. Do it right in front of your very own fap material."

Asta's shaft twitched hearing Yuno's words that said right in his ear with his sexy low voice. His flirting skill was incredible. Then he wasted no time by constantly pulled his pants down to let his shaft out. Yuno just smirked staring at him with his lustfully golden eyes, unbuttoning his top, unzipping his pants, and posing hot just to tease Asta. The ash haired boy impatiently pumped his own member while chanting his rival's name.

"Damn. I'm never tired looking at your lewd face, Asta. I can do this all day. Come on, give me more. Show me that you really love me and I always be in your fantasize."

"Oh my goodness, Yuno. Just do me already. I miss you so much."

"You miss me or just my dick?"

"BOTH!"

"Right answer. You deserves a reward."

Yuno finally closed their distance. And next, Asta couldn't help but moaning like crazy continously. He just never got enough of Yuno.

…


End file.
